


Watching An Artist

by sorchafyre



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, SuperWood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorchafyre/pseuds/sorchafyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is on observation duty, Martha is about to leave when they see Jack flirting.  Written for the Superwood Kinkmeme on Dreamwidth, prompt was Martha/Sam- voyeurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching An Artist

Sam Winchester had drawn the short straw, which is why he found himself at a workstation in the Hub keeping an eye on the monitor showing one of the basement cells. The only occupant was a woman, Mindy Arnold, who had been dressed up for a night on the town before the alien manipulator field caught her. Jack assured them she was fine now, but by mutual consent was staying protected overnight in the Torchwood version of a hospital’s observation stay.

“Need anything before I head out?” Martha Jones was the last one left after what had proved to be a very long day, and even she had her monitor turned off.

“Maybe some coffee,” Sam replied, “but I can get it myself.” 

“Nah,” she said, her voice fading as she moved away. “I don’t mind. Gonna get myself a cuppa to go anyway.” It wasn’t long before she was back, the rich smell of tea from her open travel mug winding around the stronger aroma of the coffee she set by his elbow. 

“Everything quiet?” she asked. They both looked at the screen where Mindy was sitting comfortably on the edge of her mattress. 

“Seems to be.” Sam sat forward a bit as onscreen the cell door opened and Captain Jack Harkness came striding into the room with his usual assurance, the door hissing shut behind him.

Jack’s amused voice carried clearly through the work station’s speakers. “Can I get you in something to pass the time tonight? Jelly doughnuts? The Daily Post crossword? Me?”

Mindy looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before standing up and taking the three steps necessary to press against his chest. “Tell me more about that last one,” she purred.

As Jack smiled and bent to kiss her, Sam cleared his throat. “Ah, should we…” he began to ask, hand moving toward the monitor controls.

“No, leave it,” Martha interrupted. “It’s nice to see an artist at work.” Although there was a note of gentle teasing in her voice, it seemed to Sam that there was something else beneath it, something a little eager.

There was silence after that, except for the low noises that seemed not to suffer any loss of quality from their electronic trip. Long enough for Sam to become uncomfortably aware of Martha’s presence, of the way her breath shortened as Jack’s hand slid beneath Mindy’s short skirt. The way it matched his own roughened breath as his arousal grew.

Sam kept his eyes firmly on the screen. He cleared his throat again. “Are you sure she’s not under some outside influence?” he asked, trying to regain control of the situation. 

Martha laughed, a short, throaty sound. “Only Jack’s,” she answered. “He tells people he’s got this pheromone advantage, but I don’t know. He might be as good at seduction as he thinks he is.” Sam almost twitched when her hand landed gently on his shoulder. “Unit dealt with a pseudopod once, broadcasting an attraction field. You ever had to work with something like that?”

Most of the things the Winchesters encountered had more to do with blood and death, but there were a few memorable exceptions. “Yeah. Once, in Colorado we had to find a charmed amulet that was causing everyone in town to do the nasty a few times a day with whoever was closest.”

The heat from Martha’s cheek radiated against Sam’s as she leaned down, to set her cup on the desk and get a better look at the screen where Jack had Mindy backed up against the wall, his dark head bent to kiss the skin beneath her unbuttoned shirt.

“Found an alien love spray in SoHo,” she commented almost absently, “made everyone who breathed it instantly sexually attracted to you.”

“Demon hex in Kansas,” Sam countered, leaning just a little so their skin touched. “sexually drawn to the first person you saw.”

Martha’s presence withdrew and Sam inhaled quickly to apologize when he heard a zipper and the rustle of clothes behind him. 

“Sex pollen in Devon,” Martha offered. “Made you horny all the time.”

“Lust spell in Texas,” Sam bid, “Made everyone…” and then Martha was in front of him, gloriously naked, eyes dark with need, reaching for the fly of his pants. Her mouth was wet on his as she climbed on top of him and his hands were full of her curves and one distant corner of his mind noticed that she was between him and the screen so he couldn’t monitor the cell. 

That’s alright, Sam though muzzily, Jack’s got it covered. Literally, if the wet noises and sounds of pleasure still pouring from the speakers were any indication. Then Martha slid down onto him and they were far too busy drawing sounds out of each other.

**********

Several hours later Jack was lounging by the Hub door when Martha sauntered toward it on her way out. He couldn’t miss the lazy, satisfied smile she wore and it drew a low chuckle from him.

“So it worked then?” he asked in a low voice, beneath the sound of the cogwheel rolling aside.

“Like a charm,” Martha confirmed as she strolled past him through the opening. “But I’m still not calling you wingman.”

Jack’s satisfied laugh followed her out.


End file.
